


Самое дорогое

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: RD 潜脳調査室 | RD Sennou Chousashitsu | Real Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Missing Scene, Past Female/Male Relationships, past Aoi Yoko/Kushima Eiichirou, there is must be Aoi Minamo/Haru Masamichi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: То она не решалась зайти, то его не оказывалось на месте.





	Самое дорогое

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, но желающие могут увидеть гет, слэш и родственные связи. Написано в рамках ФБ-2014.

Эйчиро Кушима машинально потёр виски. Надо же, уже столько лет он живёт без головной боли, этой извечной спутницы усталости, — искусственное тело давно лишило его такой сомнительной радости, как мигрень, — но привычка осталась. Как и желание иногда прислониться лбом к стеклу — успокаивая прохладой жар, упорядочивая мысли.

Хару сейчас с Минамо в парке: Кушима видел записи с камер наблюдения. Как ребёнок, добравшийся наконец до любимого, но спрятанного старшими на верхние полки буфета варенья, Хару заново учился ходить и не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, насколько тяжело ему давался каждый шаг. Минамо и Хару запускали в полёт бумажные самолётики, весело спорили, обсуждая достоинства и недостатки своих моделей, и смеялись. Хару — напряжённо, не слишком успешно пытаясь замаскировать улыбкой боль, Минамо — тоже скованно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на помощь. Но вместе с тем оба они были совершенно искренни.

Кушима помнил, что Йоко тогда сорвалась с места неожиданно, в самые сжатые сроки взяла отпуск, а затем уволилась, объяснив свой уход пошатнувшимся здоровьем. С Кушимой простилась скомканно, уже из Австралии, даже на видео отводя глаза.

Нельзя сказать, что Кушима тогда сильно удивился — только предательски закололо под рёбрами и прервалось дыхание. Ничего страшного. Помнится, это был один из самых тяжёлых этапов, и он сам тогда предлагал Йоко и Коминато взять отпуск и передохнуть, но оказалось, никак не был готов, что одна из них последует его совету. И что это окажется именно Йоко. Коминато по-прежнему каждое утро исправно приходила на работу, хотя ни женские хитрости, ни медикаменты не способны уже были скрыть опухшие веки и покрасневшие глаза. А Йоко… ушла.

Кушима даже не знал, что у неё родился ребёнок. Он и увидел-то Мизухо впервые только во время знакомства с новичками: будто споткнулся, заметив девушку-стажёра с такими знакомыми глазами.

Йоко не раз навещала дочь, а потом и её мужа, и детей. Но больше они с Кушимой не виделись — то она не решалась зайти, то его не оказывалось на месте. И только имбирные человечки на тарелке и лёгкий аромат её духов были свидетелями очередной несостоявшейся встречи.

«Минамо… Береги её, Хару, она — самое светлое, что есть у Йоко и, как я однажды понял, у меня тоже. Не я, она поможет тебе вернуть утраченное — и подарит то новое, что заставит утихнуть саднящую боль потерь».


End file.
